Maya's Confession
by Ocean3015
Summary: In Girl Meets Tell-Tale Tot Maya decides to tell her mom what her and Riley had done the night before after her conscience got the best of her. This is Maya's confession to her mom after she left the Matthews. I do not own Girl Meets World! This was just an idea I had! Enjoy!
1. Maya's Confession

I DO NOT OWN OR WRITE FOR GIRL MEETS WORLD. THIS IS JUST AN IDEA I HAD SO I THOUGHT

I WOULD WRITE IT! ENJOY! MY DELETED SCENE FROM Girl Meets Tell-Tale Tot!

Maya knows shes in for it but what Cory said to her was true. The only way to grow is to take responsibility for what shes done. Maya walks into the apartment and quickly finds her mom sitting in the couch reading yet another script for an audition the next day. "Hey Baby Girl, hows ur day been?" Katy asked smiling, Katy was in a very good mood. Maya was so relieved by that, you could tell by the look on her face as she sit down on the couch next to her mother.  
"Mom, um Ive gotta tell you something." Maya paused, the lump in her throat grew bigger with every word she said.  
"Maya baby what is it? Are you okay?"  
"Im fine Mom but in about 3.5 minutes you are not gonna be very happy with me." Mayas face was in total sorry mode already. She was gonna try to loosen the blow anyway she could.  
"Maya, what did you do?" Katys voice changed from concern to stern in a matter of seconds. "Do you remember last night when I told you I was staying all night at Rileys?" Maya began "Yes..." Katy said wanting more detail "Well we kind of...sort of...maybe... snuck out and went to NYU for a college party." Maya started that sentence out really slow but said the last part really fast...she had her head down the whole time but once she finished her confession she looked up very slowly to look at her mothers face. Katy at this point was pretty much what Maya thought she'd be. Furious. "Wait a minute, you lied to me?" Katy got up off the couch leaving Maya sitting there. Maya put her head back down, sit back on the couch, crossed her arms and awaited her fate. The one thing that bugged her was this isnt the only thing shes confessing to tonight. This was only the beginning. "Maya, sneaking out? Really? This is New York City! You dont just sneak off without telling anybody where you're going? What time did you get back to Rileys? 10?"  
Maya looked at her Mom while biting her lip, she slowly shook her head no.  
"Maya, what time did you get back?" Katy was getting nervous for this next answer. Her daughter is 14. Any later than 10 was another strike against her. "I...think...maybe...it was...11:45? Maybe. The party started at 10." Maya was beyond scared now. Her mom was not looking pleased. AT. ALL.  
"IT STARTED AT 10?" Katy yelled Maya giggled "You sound like Riley" Katy glared at Maya with eyes thatll cut you like a knife.  
"This is NOT funny Maya. Not only did you lie to me, you snuck out, went to a college party, and didnt get back until almost midnight when you KNOW that this city can be dangerous at night..."  
"Dont worry Mom, Josh walked us home after the party."  
"Well thats great Maya but who walked you to the party?"  
Maya just sit there in silence " Thats what I thought. Im assuming Rileys parents know this, did Josh tell them what happened? Did Riley? Is that how they found out? Is that why youre confessing to me right now?"  
"Actually neither Josh or Riley told them about it...I did." Maya looked up at her Mom with tears in her eyes. Katy looked at Maya kind of shocked, not sure what to say. Katy sat back down next to Maya and grabbed her hand. "Mom, somebody told me that in order to grow I need to listen to my conscience...funny thing is I didnt think I had one. But once I found it, I knew what I had to do. I confessed to the Matthews and now its your turn."  
"Maya I am very proud of you for confessing this to me. But Im also very very angry with you for what you did." Katy's voice was gracious and stern all at the same time.  
"Im sorry mom, Im really sorry" Maya laid her head on her moms shoulder, Katy laid her head on top of hers and patted her knee "I know you are baby girl, but Maya you are Grounded for a month."  
Maya was in shock! She knew she'd be grounded but a whole month?!  
"Mom! Really?! Riley only got 2 weeks!"  
Okay, but was Riley the mastermind in this whole thing?" Katy looked at Maya knowing the answer.  
"Nooo...it was me." Maya leaned back on the couch and crossed her arms again because she knew it was a losing battle. "Baby girl, I love you. You know that right?" Maya nodded her head yes.  
"Well I guess you can go to your room. Get comfy, you wont be leaving it unless its for school. No phone, no tv, no Riley. I dont want to ground you baby girl but you didnt leave me a choice" Maya got up off the couch and headed towards her room, she stopped right before the hallway and turned back around.  
"Mom this isnt the only time I've done anything wrong. We have a lot to talk about."  
Katy placed her hands on her hips and sighed as she stood up to face her daughter from across the room.  
"We will talk about all of it later. Go on to ur room." "I love you Mom"  
"I love you too baby girl"  
Maya smiled and headed towards her room. Being grounded was gonna suck but shes so happy shes growing up.

THANK YOU FOR READING! Hope you enjoyed my first ever Girl Meets World Fanfic. Thought maybe we needed this missing scene from last nights Episode. "Girl meets the Tell-Tale Tot" Have an awesome day!


	2. Riley learns another lesson

Ok so it was requested to do a follow up chapter back at the Matthews. Auggie gets off his grounding 3 days early, what does Riley think about that? Well lets see shall we?

* * *

"MOOOOM? DAAAAD?" Riley screams angrily.  
Topanga and Cory were in the kitchen eating breakfast when they heard Riley scream from down the hall.  
"Oh boy" Cory said "I guess she found out. Dont worry Cory I'll explain it to her." Topanga knew why they made this desicion and they have no regrets about it. Now explaining it to Riley will take the work of a Lawyer.  
Riley quickly made her way to where her parents were and stared straight at her Dad first.  
"Is it true?!" Riley asked "Uhhhhh" Thats all Cory could say, when it comes to Riley, his baby girl knows exactly what to do to break her daddy. So Cory knew that being quiet was his only chance not to screw this up. Topanga quickly stepped in.  
"Nuh uh, Riley you look at me. Not your Father. Ask me that." "Is it true that Auggie isn't grounded anymore? It hasnt even been a whole week yet!" Riley was upset, she was hardcore grounded. She hasnt seen the outside much, except for school the last two days. How was this fair?!  
"Riley, your father and I made a very sound desicion. We thought a lot about it and yes we let Auggie off 3 days Early." Topanga was sweet yet firm while explaining the truth to Riley. But shes ready for a fight if she needs to go there. "I dont understand Mom, if hes not grounded anymore than why am I still grounded?" Riley wasnt yelling, she was talking slow and steady but she sure sounds ready to pounce if need be. Like mother like daughter right? Topanga "Im sorry Riley but was Auggie the one who left this house without permission, at 10:00 at night, in New York City might I add and go to a College party that he knew he didnt belong? Was he?"  
Riley stared at her Mom, then back at her Dad. Cory just kept sitting there with a nonsympathetic look on his face. His wife was really good at this. Riley looked back at her mom. Topanga continues "Now Riley let me get this straight, stop me if Im wrong. You want us to believe that letting Auggie off 3 days early for COVERING for you is unfair to you? How?" Topanga's arms are crossed as she questions her daughter, she was in full lawyer mode now. Riley thought for a minute before she answered, she knows she's probably beat but she has to try one more thing. "I never asked Auggie to lie for me Mom" Riley kept eye contact with Topanga the whole time. She didnt say it hateful or mean, she just made a truthful statement. "Riley you are lucky we only Grounded you for two weeks with all you pulled the other night, your brother was protecting you because you are his big sister and he looks up to. You come in here irrational and instead of being happy for your brother who tried to HELP you, you're trying to get his 3 days added back to him. Well congratulations Riley as of now, his 3 days left of his sentence are hereby added on to your sentence. Plus another week for thinking only of yourself. Now is that unfair?" Topanga was so firm as she was talking. Riley had her mouth open as her Mom extended her grounding. Why didnt she see that coming? Knowing she deserved it Riley quickly threw in the towel. "Im sorry Mom, you're right, it wont happen again. Im very grateful for what Auggie did for me." Riley turned towards the hallway to head back to her room when Cory stops her. "Hey Riley" Riley slowly turns around. "Yeah Dad" Cory goes over to Riley and places his hands on her shoulders. "We Love You" Riley looked over his shoulder towards her mom and watched Topanga smile and nod her head in agreement with Cory.  
Riley smiled "I love you 2" Riley then headed towards her room, having learned another lesson in life. Always think about what you think is unfair before you fight it.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Riley is still growing up. I can totally see her acting this way as she learns another lesson in life! Review if you'd like! Have an awesome day!


End file.
